1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of depositing metal coating layers on the walls of chill moulds for continuous castings, particularly of slabs, from electrolyte baths with a critical deposition temperature range which is predetermined by an upper and a lower limit temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mould walls of continuous casting moulds of the type to which the present invention relates are normally assembled to the required dimensions with the aid of housing- or frame plates which cover the cooling passages provided on the backside of the mould walls. In order to preserve wear resistance of the interior mould wall relative to the movement of starter castings inside the moulds at the start of a continuous casting operation and subsequently to the molten and solid steel, the interior mould walls are often galvanically plated, mostly by hard- or electro-chromium plating. As a general rule, the lower and upper temperature limits between which deposition must take place are predetermined for the electrolyte solutions which are used. The thermal conductivity of the mould walls, which consist of copper, is not significantly impaired by these coatings so that mould performance is essentially preserved. However, the service life of even such plated moulds is relatively short, which means expensive repair work to the mould walls.